


After Heist Blues

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, NSFW, Trans Gavin, nb jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Jeremy thinks Gavin is not okay after a heist and they treat their boy.





	After Heist Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/gifts).

Gavin was the last one to stumble into the safehouse, scratches and bruises littering his body, but he made it. Everyone was stood there, guns up as the door opened, but once they realized it was Gavin, they lowered them. 

Jeremy was the first to move even remotely close to him, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his cheek. 

“We thought you were fucking dead,” they whispered, holding him tighter. 

Gavin smiled softly, kissing Jeremy’s head. 

“Gonna take a lot more than that to kill me. Wasn’t even close.” 

Jeremy finally pulled away, but not without stealing a quick kiss from the other. They were going to let the others get Gavin settled in before they stole him away, slinking off to the living room and curling up on the couch. 

They weren’t going to admit it out loud, not with the others around, but the thought of Gavin dying had them shaken up. They wanted some alone time with Gavin, but it could wait. 

Finally, everyone seemed to be exhausted. They all slowly trickled to their rooms, leaving Gavin and Jeremy alone in the living room. Jeremy had an arm wrapped around Gavin, the man curled up to his side and eyes closed. He was relaxed, at peace in the moment knowing that he had Jeremy there. Protecting him. 

“Let’s go to bed,” they whispered, gently nudging Gavin. 

Gavin hummed, moving and getting up, reaching a hand out to Jeremy and leading them to their shared room. 

Jeremy was on him fast as soon as the door closed, hands reaching for his shirt and gently tugging it off. Gavin was a bit shocked, about to ask, when he saw tears running down their face. 

“Jeremy, love, what’s wrong?” His face was covered in concern. 

Jeremy stopped their movements, sniffling and staring up at Gavin. 

“I thought I lost you, Gav. I just... want the reminder you’re here.” 

“Anything for you, Jeremy.” 

Gavin was quick to discard his own shirt before wiping Jeremy’s eyes, smiling softly and kissing their cheeks. Kissing away any stray tears. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh softly, pressing their own kisses to Gavin’s face before taking off their shirt. 

Pushing them towards the bed, Gavin continued to try to press kisses to Jeremy’s face, smiling when he laughed at the affection. The sound of Jeremy’s laugh was the best sound he could hear after seeing the other cry. 

Jeremy was sat on the bed, staring up at Gavin with a soft smile on their face. They reached up to tug Gavin into their lap and began to press kisses along his jawline, soft and sweet, not wanting to leave marks just yet. 

Gavin was curled up close to Jeremy, slowly pressing them down into the bed. Jeremy rolled their eyes and moved to roll on top of Gavin. 

“Not letting you get away with that that fast, baby.” 

He giggled, pulling Jeremy close to kiss their face. 

“Don’t sweeten me up!” 

Gavin smiled, holding Jeremy’s face and stopping. He just wanted to stare at them for the moment, admiring them and the fact that he was able to see Jeremy’s face again. It was important to him that he made it back. He didn’t want Jeremy to be sad by him not returning. 

“I can’t help but sweeten you up, love. You need it. You’re soft and sweet, and cried, Jeremy. I can’t let you cry and not make it sweet.” 

“Let me just take you in, Gav.” 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin let Jeremy begin to kiss along his body, along scars from long past heists and from surgeries. Along new bruises and scratches from today. He loved how caring Jeremy was, taking in the whole of his body. They just cared so much and he loved it. 

Pressing kisses along his hips, Jeremy tugged Gavin’s pants down, tossing them and his underwear to the side. Jeremy licked their lips before licking at their clit, feeling Gavin shudder under their hands. 

“I thought you were just gonna shag me,” he whined, a hand moving to Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy laughed softly, looking up at Gavin innocently before focusing back on his clit. He wanted Gavinn to feel good before they fucked him. 

Gavin slowly melted into the bed as Jeremy ate him out, tongue deep in his hole and making him shudder. Jeremy was always so good to him, leaving his knees weak and unable to move. 

Tightening his hand in Jeremy’s hair, he whimpered as he got close. 

“Love, please, please, I’m gonna cum,” he whined. 

Jeremy pulled away, licking their lips clean and staring at Gavin. 

“What do you want, pretty boy?” 

Gavin groaned, closing his eyes. “You to ruin me, please?” 

Jeremy nodded, moving between Gavin’s legs and sliding into him slowly. They loved the feel of how wet Gavin was for them, rocking their hips harder as Gavin grew accustomed to them. Leaning over Gavin, they pressed kisses to his shoulders, nipping and leaving marks on him. 

“Fuck, Gavin, I love you,” they whispered against his skin. 

It left Gavin shaking and shuddering as he came quickly, whining out “I love you,” to Jeremy. 

They sighed happily, kissing Gavin’s neck as they fucked him, just taking in the feeling of Gavin, the taste on their lips, that Gavin was warm, alive, there. They were cumming fast and hard, shaking and almost crying, a bit of a laughter against Gavin’s shoulder. They were just so happy Gavin was alive. 

“I love you, Gavin,” they whimpered, wiping their eyes. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Gavin moved to help Jeremy wipe their eyes, laughing softly. “I love you too, Jeremy. I love you too.”


End file.
